


Not My House (But Sorted)

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Logan expected to be sorted into Ravenclaw, after all, he loves to learn and everything... but he’s shocked to find he’s not. Another cute boy feels the same.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Emile Picani/Logic | Logan/Sleep | Remy, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Not My House (But Sorted)

Logan twirled his wand between his fingers absentmindedly. 

His mind was occupied by the Sorting. Yesterday, he was _so sure_ he was going to be Ravenclaw, heck, his favorite color, which he wore _constantly_ , was the same blue of Ravenclaw and he _loved_ to learn, consuming information like food for the starving. 

He always found inventive ways to fix things without magic, like the clock in the living room of his home or the nonmagical bike he took when he snuck off by himself into muggle towns.

So, why was Logan in Slytherin? 

While Logan did not subscribe to the blanket idea that _all_ Slytherin’s were bad, which, again, Logan thought was something that would’ve led him to be a Ravenclaw, Logan didn’t... _see_ what the Sorting Hat could see in him that would make Logan an ambitious leader.

Logan never took charge of anything, sure, he wasn’t completely meek and unwilling to do things, but Logan doubted he was _that_ kind of person.

Logan couldn’t dwell on his supposed mis-sorting for long as his roommate, which he didn’t see much of the day before, came in, glaring daggers at his sleeves like they murdered his family or something. The boy groaned, tearing off his robes and throwing them on his bed.

Logan sat up, curious at the boy’s reaction.

“Did your robe insult you or something? Even though it’s an inanimate object and definitely doesn’t have a spell on it cause it’s not moving now?” Logan asked, scooting to the edge of the bed, letting his legs fall to the floor, his feet enjoying the nice cool ground.

“No, it’s-. It’s- Ugh!!” The boy groaned, verging on full out screaming, running his hand through his curly blond hair, and Logan watched in fascination at it as it bounced and simmered in the sun. He was so enamored with the sight that he nearly missed the boy when he responded to him.

“I’m not _supposed_ to be in this house! The sorting house messed up because I’m supposed to be a Gryffindor! Not an evil Slytherin! My _twin_ got Gryffindor! if anyone was a Slytherin it would be him and I’m the one in Slytherin?!” The boy whined, and Logan pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, ready to inform the boy of the truth.

“Well, while I concur that the sorting hat appears to have made a mistake, as I am also taken aback by my sorting house, Slytherin’s are not inherently evil.” The boy rounded on Logan, face flushing red in anger as the boy stalked up to Logan, getting in his face.

“Yes they are! All the Death Eaters, Voldemort, even Salazar himself were villains and were evil! That’s not a coincidence!” The boy leaned into Logan’s face, eyes flickering down to Logan’s lips as he went quiet, appearing to realize how close he was to Logan when he drew back, Logan swearing the boys cheeks grew just a little bit more red.

“No, it’s not a coincidence, but it also doesn’t prove Slytherin is evil,” Logan raised his pointer finger, stopping Roman’s retort as he continued. “Slytherin are said to be cunning and ambitious leaders. If that is the case, then Slytherins, similar to Gryffindor, are more inclined to do what they see as right, whether that be helping the poor or exterminating the poor to benefit the middle class in a famine. Slytherins, on average, are more likely to act to shape the world how they want to be shaped than Gryffindors, as while Gryffindors are brave, they are also chivalrous and are more likely to think of their actions in the short term rather than the long term. Do you disagree?”

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated, close it again before finally replying, “But they’re evil!” 

Logan let out an exasperated sigh, “Do you think me evil? You appear to classify anyone who you see as inherently evil as... lesser than you in a sense. You don’t take their intentions or thought process into account. Think of a pet, your pet if you have one. Your pet doesn’t know why you leave, to them, you do it to slight them, as they cannot see the purpose of your actions other than what they see you do, which is leave them for extended periods without attention to them.”

The boy blinked, staring at Logan with a kind of awed expression, and Logan thought he had gotten through to him, but when the boy spoke, all he said was, “If you weren’t in this house with me, I would’ve pegged you as a Ravenclaw, you even have the nerd aesthetic.”

Logan flopped back on his bed, pushing his glasses up, but stopped halfway down, sitting back up. “You and me both... um... I never did catch your name.”

The boy face-palmed, “Right, and I never caught yours either,” Roman made a sweeping bow, as if he were a prince welcoming a foreign ruler. “Greetings, my name is Roman Noel, I am apparently a Slytherin and my ugly twin Remus is in Gryffindor.”

Logan nearly snorted at the theatrics, but instead mocked Roman’s bow, mimicking his tone as well. “Well salutations dear Roman, I am Logan Mina, am of course also a Slytherin and my older brother Thomas is a Hufflepuff.” 

Roman looked curiously at Logan. “You have a brother? And he’s also in a different house than you? What is up with this?”

Logan went to challenge Roman’s assumption that siblings, even twins were always destined to be in the same house, but he was interrupted by a chime that indicated it was breakfast. And they were late.

Without a word, both of them bolted up, Roman sprinting to throw on his robe before following behind Logan, as Logan saw him a few paces behind Logan when he glanced back, struggling to get on his robe as he ran.

Both of them were nearly there, in the hall leading to the Great Hall, when both of them crashed into something.

“Oof!” Logan heard someone exclaim as he fell to the ground. When he scrambled up, he saw 4 other people on the ground, the one in hufflepuff robes scrambling up first, looking a bit nervous, glaring at Logan out of the corner of his eye, but when he and every one else got a good look at one another, one of the people he and Roman crashed into looking like Roman’s copy, everyone spoke in unison, everyone turning red at the exact same time.

“You look adorable.”

And really, they were.


End file.
